


Later

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike and Soren sleep in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreadlordTally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadlordTally/gifts).



It was later than Soren usually woke. The daylight shone with an unfamiliar brightness. It took him a moment to acclimate his surroundings. Back inside the fort they'd once known, the capital was nothing but a distant memory.

Ike shifted. His arm was still about Soren's waist. He pulled Soren just a little closer. Soren rested his hand on Ike's bicep, just to feel the curve of his taut muscles under his fingertips again. Ike's cot was not made for two. That was just one of the many things Soren would have to fix about what was now their quarters.

Ike brushed Soren's thick tangle of hair from his face. His fingers lingered on Soren's sharp angles, from cheekbones to the line of his jaw. Ike's blue eyes were half-lidded. Soren could only think to himself _I will get to see him like this for the rest of my life._

And he shuttered away that thought before the doubts could spring up again.

"You sounded like a dragon roaring while you slept," Ike said.

Soren blinked groggily into the light. "Ike, you routinely sound like an entire hoard of lumberjacks massacring a forest with their axes when you sleep."

Ike nodded. "Probably. I'm not sure who won."

Soren rubbed at his neck, where a new bruise was forming. He could see a line of teeth marks on Ike's shoulders. He smiled, and reached to touch his handiwork.

"I'd say we both were victorious," Soren said.

Ike's toes brushed against Soren's legs as he moved a little closer. There were many duties to attend to. An entire livelihood to rebuild among the scattered stones and musty halls of the fort.

Ike leaned in and kissed the bridge of Soren's nose, a gesture of affection so new between them. Soren savored the moment, and everything he thought he'd never have.

"I think they can wait a little longer," Ike said.

Soren was perpetually punctual. But duties paled in comparison to the thought of a few more hours spent in bed with Ike.

"I think you're right," Soren said.


End file.
